Lyria
Jej imię często jest mylone w kwestii pisowni; wiele osób opisując ją używa formy '"Liria". Poprawna forma brzmi "Lyria" i tak też wymawiamy... Historia poznanie Mii Lyria pojawia się już w pierwszym odcinku, gdzie wpadła w pułapką mankulusów. Na szczęście pomaga jej Mia. Klacz zaprzyjaźnia się z elficą. Jednak później po poznaniu Mii z innymi elfami, klacz czuje sie odrzucona i odchodzi. Pasie się na łące. Zauważa ją Gargona i próbuje złapać. Na szczęście Mia wraz z Yuko i Mo ratują jej życie. w następnych 3 odcinkach W odcinku drugim Mia znów ląduje koło niej. Potem wraz z Mią i faunem Phuddle idą do Yuko I Mo. Wszyscy razem ruszają do Kwitnących Zarośli zmienionych w pustynię za sprawą Panthei . Trochę później idą do pałacu elfów. Jednak król i królowa Centopii nie znaleźli w trąbtusie nadziei. W tych wszystkich scenkach występowała Lyria. Potem Mankulusy atakują Jednorożce, a Lyrią zajmuje się Gargona i jeden z mankulusów. Dźwięki trąbtusa uratowały jej życie. W odcinku trzecim wydaje się że klacz nie gra ważnej roli. Można powiedzieć że to jest prawda. Jednak to ona znajduje schemat Phuddle'a. W odcinku czwartym Lyria znajduje się na terytorium Mankulusów. Mia ją ratuje. Potem na odwrót. Jednak od połowy odcinka do konca już nie występuje Narodziny Onchao Lyria pojawia się w 5 odcinku gdy rodzi córkę swoją Onchao. Mia mierzy się z wyzwaniem znalezienia Jednorożca Wody i uratowania ciąży klaczy. W końcu elfica spełnia swoje zadanie, a w sekretnej grocie na świat przychodzi Alikorn. Później wszyscy razem poznają umiejętności małego. Potem idą ścieżyną aż do odejścia Mii... Porwanie Lyria zostaje porwana w odcinku szóstym. Nie dane jej było długo nacieszyć się synem. Gargona urządza obławę na jednorożce. Aby generał nie złapała małej nadziei Centopii, Lyria wybiega z ukrycia. Mankulus ją łapie. Wszyscy opłakują utratę Lyrii. Koniec Epoki Panthei Później dopiero pojawia się w odcinku Dwudziestym Czwartym kiedy Elfy odkrywają, że ona i inne jednorożce żyją. Potem pojawia się w odcinku dwudziestym piątym gdy Yuko i Mo chcą wydostać wszystkie jednorożce. Ostatni raz występuje w odcinku dwudziestym szóstym, razem z Onchao przy pałacu.ma 25 lat inne Klacz pojawia się w openingu Sezon 2 W sezonie 2 Lyria zapewne pomoże Onchao znaleźć jego ojca - Ono - Króla Jednorożców. Wygląd Klacz jest umaszczona na blado-różowo. Jej maść błędnie jest uważana za białą. Długa, ozdobiona kwiatami i drogocennymi kamieniami grzywa barwi się na różowo. Podobnie ogon. Nadpęcie jednorozca zdobią złote bransolety. Oczy klaczy są różowe, w serialu są fioletowe. Róg jest długi, co świadczy o tym, że klacz jest w pełni dojrzała i dorosła. Rodzina Lyria ma syna; Onchao. Prawdopodobnie ojcem Onchao jest Ono (niestety nic o nim nie wiadomo; mowa o nim tylko w profilu Lyrii), ponoć to Król Jednorożców i mąż Lyrii oraz ojciec Onchao. Ma się pojawić w 2 sezonie. Na ciele ma kolisty, różowy wzór. Jej kopyta są fioletowe. Charakter Lyria jest miłym, dostojnym jednorożcem. Była też cudowną, troskliwą matką i dobrą przyjaciółką Mii. Klacz jest nieufna. Na początku nie ufała Yuko i Mo. Lecz Mii pozwalała się dosiadać. Lyria jest bardzo odważna, gdyż poświęciła się dla swego synka, Onchao. Zabawka Lyria jest jedną z niewielu postaci, których możemy kupić lalkę i pluszaka. lalka Lalka ma jasnoróżowe umaszczenie, różową grzywę, złote bransolety na pęcinach i fioletowe kopyta. Ma też fioletowe oczy. Róg za to jest półprzezroczysty. Jest tylko jeden kwiatek i znajduje on się przy uchu. Tak samo jak w serialu, na zabawce widnieją różowe szlaczki. Na ogonie nie ma kamieni, a w grzywie są tylko 4 i jeden kwiatek. Więcej w artykule Zabawki Mia-and-Me-Lyria-Box-Mattel-300x225.jpg Mia-and-Me-Lyria-Mattel-300x225.jpg Lyria-toy-head-mia-and-me-09776.jpg|Jak widać, róg jest przezroczysty... mane-and-shapes-round-mia-and-me-toy-Lyria-98867.jpg|Grzywa z klejnotami (bez kwiatów) i kółka na ciele hoves-branselet-tail-Lyria-toy-Mia-i-ja-09877.jpg|Kopyta i bransolety, oraz ogon... pluszak Pluszak ma umaszczenie lekko różowe i różową grzywę oraz ogon z wyszywanymi klejnotami i kwiatami. Kopytka są fioletowe a bransolety bez zdobień. Oczy pluszaka są również wyszywane i różowe. Róg jest różowy. A więcej w artykule Zabawki Mia-and-Me-Lyria-plush-30cm-300x236.jpg Mia-and-Me-Lyria-plush-40cm-300x236.jpg Lyria-teddy-head-0988-Mia-and-me.jpg hoves-branselet-Lyria-teddy-tail-mia-and-me-08787.jpg Mało tego, na wielu gadżetach z serialu jest wizerunek Lyrii i Onchao, Lyrii, Mii i Onchao czy tej Lyrii i Mii Tabela BIO Fakty *Lyria (wym. Liria) jest pokojowym i dostojnym jednorożcem. Matka Onchao i żona króla jednorożców- Ono. *Po brzybyciu do Centopii, to ją jako pierwszą poznała Mia. *Pomiędzy nią, a Mią, jest szczególa więź. Lyria pozwala jej się dosiadać- czego nigdy w Centopii nie było. *Lyria poprosiła Mię, aby to ona zaopiekowała się Onchao. *Złote obrączki i kwiaty oraz kamienie na grzywie i ogonie, nadają Lyrii szczególny, królewski wygląd. *Panthea obcięła jej róg, jednak Onchao go przywrócił. *Została porwana w 6 odcinku. Ponownie pojawiła się dopiero w odcinku 24. Potem w 25 i 26. Klipy z Lyrią thumb|center|650px thumb|center|650px Galeria Bio Lyria aaaa.jpg Liria i mia.jpg Liria onchao i inne jednorożce.jpg Lyria Mia Onchao SWEET.jpg Lyria Mia i Centopia.jpg Lyria i Mia helppp.png Lyria pędzi z Mią.jpg Lyria w ciąży.jpg Lyria z angielskiej strony.png Mia i ja 03 2488482 1210130907.jpg Mia na Lyriaaaaa.jpeg Unicorn lyria -.jpg Liria żyjE!.jpg Liria przed urodzeniem dziecka mia i ja.jpg Liria w ciazy...slaba.jpg Liria jednorozec wiatru mia i ja.jpg Lyria superrrrrr.jpeg Lyria przytula Onchao.jpg Onchao Lyria magia onchao.jpg Onchao przywraca Lyrii róg ostatni odcinek.jpg Mia, Onchao i Lyria.jpg Mm ca lyria 01 sw fmt.jpeg Mia and me Lyria Onchao.jpg Mia i Onchao oraz yuko i Mo.jpg Mia Yuko Mo i Lyria jadą do pałacu.jpg Mia idzie z Lyrią.jpg Lyria próbuje zerwać jabłko.jpg|Lyria próbuje zerwać jabłko... Lyria Malina and Sinette the unicorns female of Centopia.png na muszli Lyria lepszej jakości.jpg 110.JPG 096.JPG 5367b37c89e7d.png.jpg 1375862919 872f6e81644d0dd589504d4cb6ff1436.jpg.png Lyria_mm.png Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Centopia Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Centopii Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Przyjaciele Mii Kategoria:Leśne stado